This Is The Place
by Nanaki BH
Summary: HayatoxMatsuba a.k.a. FalknerxMorty Hayato, training late at night, finds himself in a tough predicament but a mysterious young man comes to his aid.


Disclaimer: _Pokémon_ and all affiliated materials belong to Satoshi Tajiri, Hasbro, and all of the people involved in its creation and publication. The song _This Is The Place_ belongs to The Red Hot Chili Peppers.

This Is The Place  
By: Nanaki BH

"No! Pijon, use your Quick Attack!"

Unfortunately, he wasn't quick enough. Hayato's Pijon fell to the wild Odoshishi, one of its large hooves effectively pinning it to the ground. He ground his teeth and tightened his hold on his captive Yorunozuku, reluctant to help his Pijon and spoil his training, but feeling as though he would be a bad trainer if he left it to defeat at the hooves of a wild Pokémon. The Odoshishi turned its head and stared at him; its antlers an allusion of the similar grim stare it had on its face.

He froze, a coldness coming over him. There was always his recently captured Eamudo, but there was the chance that it was far too strong and unruly for him to maintain control over. Those glaring eyes discouraged him greatly. He wasn't his father. He would never be as strong as him and he would certainly never be better than him; not if an ordinary wild Pokémon could overpower one he had been training for such a long time.

He fingered the ball at his side, ready to accept his defeat and retrieve his battered, wounded Pijon. Just as he raised the ball to call him back, a sound echoed far off in the night. A beam of flashing light sped through the dark, like a ray from the moon itself, and struck the Odoshishi square in the back of the neck, forcing it into submission. His bird squawked and trashed about its wings, feathers and dirt being picked up into the air.

"You looked like you needed some help," a voice called from the distance. The Odoshishi was just as confused and curious as Hayato. It picked up its head and turned, staring off in the direction from which the voice came. "I saw you, you know. I didn't even know what you looked like. It's really not that often that people invade my own personal thoughts."

Wisely, the stag fled, clambering away toward the Violet City meadows. In the moonlight came forward Matsuba, leader of the Ecruteak City gym. Beside him came his Muuma.

"So that was Psybeam," he muttered to himself, backing up. _I didn't need his help_, he thought, though inside he was actually very grateful for Matsuba's convenient timing. He was jealous, most likely. Especially considering that he was a far stronger gym leader than himself.

"I didn't need your help," he scoffed, returning his bird Pokémon to its pokéball and pocketing it.

Matsuba came forward and circled around him with a mischievous grin on his face, rising from cheek to cheek. His Muuma shared a like look, trailing behind his trainer to inspect the stranger. "You sure looked like you needed help, Hayato. It _is_ Hayato, right? I don't think we've ever met."

"No. We haven't. Now if you don't mind, I'll be on my way back to Violet now."

It wasn't odd or uncommon for gym leaders to never meet, yet know each other on at least a first name basis. Hayato only stopped to ponder why he knew him for a few mere seconds before dismissing the thought. _Saw me? Right. From Ecruteak._ But how had he…?

"Wait a minute!" he turned on his heel to face him and he was already walking away. "Wait just a second!" He jogged after him and took hold of his shoulder, turning him around again. "You're that mind-reader guy, aren't you?"

Matsuba's mouth gaped at the bizarre accusation. "I don't read _minds_. I just see things beyond myself. Most of the time I use it to help other people, but it's odd when something just pops into my mind the way you did."

"So you just wanted to see what was going on?"

"I guess you could say that."

It was a plain and simple explanation, nothing that Hayato had to be particularly riled over. Sure, it was odd still, but at least Matsuba didn't come save him because he was trying to show off. Hayato's worn out mind breathed a sigh of relief. For once there was a person who wasn't trying to be better than him.

Albeit hesitantly, he reached forward and took Matsuba's hand, giving it a light, tentative shake. "Then… Thank you."

Matsuba let out an unexpected chuckle and Hayato raised his eyes to him. Were handshakes funny to people from Ecruteak? "You're a weird guy, you know that?" _Weird?_ he thought, _Where does that mind-reader get the place to call _me_ weird?_ Before he had even the slightest chance to react, Matsuba released his hand and grabbed his wrist, pulling him against himself.

His heart practically stopped and his eyes flew open in shock. He was hugging him. Honest to God, hugging him. His mind refused to tell him what to do and all he _could_ do was stand there in sudden petrifaction. It was odd and frightening, but at the same time very comforting and new. It had been such a long time since anyone had ever hugged him or shown him any sort of consideration.

His eyes softened and his heart slowed. Awkwardly, he brought up his own arms and returned his embrace. The breath still caught in his throat though and he was starting to feel a little unnerved. "Can the hugging stop?" he asked embarrassedly.

"What? You're not liking the hugging?"

The sarcasm was killer. He didn't have time for sarcasm, at least not so late at night. He wrenched himself away from Matsuba's grasp and absent-mindedly straightened out his kendo pants. "Look, if you want to get so close to me like that, then why don't you just accompany me back home?"

He made sure to add just enough frustration into his voice to give him the "right" impression. In truth, he was scared. He didn't feel like going back home in the dark with his most reliable Pokémon in a very injured state. It wasn't often that he walked over to Ecruteak; he figured that the stronger night Pokémon of that area could give his own a new advantage in his gym. Unfortunately, his Pokémon were nowhere near as strong as the wild ones and he would have to walk all the way back home from there, risking the chance of being attacked again.

And running was never an option.

Matsuba shrugged flippantly, but decided to take Hayato up on his offer. "Sure thing. I'll lead."

Hayato resented the fact that he was leading him back to his own gym, but how else could he return safely without his help? He followed behind him without another word. The Muuma beside him gave him a glare, as though it thought that he was stealing his master's attention. Hayato waved a hand at him to shoo it away, but his hand unexpectedly passed right through its translucent body.

Matsuba turned to look at him, briefly stopping. "Is he trying to creep you out?" He raised the Muuma's pokéball and it gave him a quick, desperate, and soulful look before he had it returned. "Sorry," he said apologetically, "they like doing that."

He didn't even bother questioning that one; only rolled his eyes in response.

They continued along, passing underneath the trees which offered only a few concentrated spots of moonlight from between their parted leaves. Strangely enough, there were no Pokémon around; not a single one in sight, save for the birds sleeping in their nests. Could just his presence alone scare away the stronger ones? He wasn't entirely sure, but there was certainly something about him that proved his strength. The way he walked, the way he held himself – he couldn't be sure, but there was a definite _something _about him…

And Hayato was finding it intriguing.

He found himself dogging even farther behind him, the more he thought about it. Realizing just how far apart they were, he quickened his pace to catch up with him. About halfway behind him, his foot caught hold of a particularly gnarled root and he tripped, falling to the ground with a loud thud. Matsuba turned sharply and ran back to him, putting an arm under one of Hayato's to help lift him up.

He laughed, helping him up into a standing position. "How'd a guy like you ever become a gym leader anyway?"

"Shut up!" Hayato lashed out an arm and struck him clear on the cheek. His breath hitched and he stumbled back. "S-sorry," he muttered, brows furrowing. "That's just… a sensitive subject, okay?"

Matsuba rubbed a hand over his cheek, a concerned look painted upon his face. Quickly though, it was replaced with his familiar smile. "No, I get it," he said, the smile faltering slightly.

Silently, he resumed walking, leaving Hayato behind him to feel miserable about what he'd done. Strength, he realized, isn't shown or proven by how angry or determined you are. True strength is knowing what to do with a leveled head. That's why the Pokémon of the forest were so hesitant to come after them. They could tell, just from looking at the calm on Matsuba's face, that he was a force that they didn't want to deal with.

After a couple miles of walking and the uncomfortable silence that paved the way, they reached Violet City. Hayato would have been perfectly fine on his own the rest of the way to his gym, but Matsuba made it his duty to lead him all the way there. He even held the doors open for him. All of his kindness was really beginning to make him regret punching him. He had to find a way to make it up, somehow.

Once inside, Matsuba bid him farewell. As he made to leave, Hayato stopped him. He rushed forward and wrapped his arms tightly around his middle. "Sorry," he said softly. "It's just… my father…"

"You don't have to explain to me. I already forgave you, right?"

Hayato slid his arms down to rest at his sides dejectedly. "Yeah. You did, I guess. I just feel really bad about that, that's all." With a sigh, he walked across the lengthy expanse of the gym to where his bird cages sat. He released his Pijon into one and his Yorunozuku into another. He didn't even bother with the unruly Eamudo and left it in its pokéball. Gently, he caressed the Pijon's head and it cooed softly and promptly fell asleep in its cage to regain its lost strength.

When he stood up and looked back at Matsuba, he found him watching him in a sort of silent fascination. "You really know kindness," he said quietly. "Don't worry. You'll make for a really strong gym leader one of these days. Don't get discouraged just because you're new."

"Who says I'm discouraged?"

Matsuba sighed and came forward to brush the back of one of his hands against Hayato's cheek. "I can just tell." He bridged the space between them with a soft kiss to his forehead. "You just look so… sad."

An embarrassed blush spread across Hayato's cheeks. He sputtered for a second, trying to find the words to say. He was once again at a loss. Matsuba made up his mind for him and, taking his face in his palms, he placed a light and tender kiss to his parted lips. He allowed Hayato a little while to think about it. Deciding that the sudden attention wasn't so bad after all, Hayato curled his fingers in the fabric of Matsuba's shirt and pulled him against him, kissing him deeply.

"Don't tell me you predicted that, too," he said, eyes closed, grinning.

"No," he admitted, "but I sure was looking forward to it."

Matsuba promised that he wouldn't leave that night. Going back alone seemed so lonely after such a nice kiss, after all. So instead, he fell asleep by Hayato's side, their fingers laced together.

Author's Note: Short, sweet, and to the point. That was my first Pokémon fic. I hope you don't mind my use of the Japanese names. It just seems more respectful to leave the originals, in my opinion. Well, I hope you enjoyed that. Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
